Doomed Salvation
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: He held her close to him as she sobbed in his shoulder. What they were doing was wrong. It was a doomed union never meant to survive. But that won't stop them from cherishing the little time they have. Rated T for minor adult situations and language.


Disclaimer: All rights to "Sailor Moon" belong solely to Naoko Takeuchi. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I've really been in the mood for Sailor Moon fics lately and I've read quite a bit of them. However, there are a few pairings that I wished could have been touched on and haven't. I'm going to try my hand at this very unusual pairing and do my best to make it believable. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Her breathing started to get shallow and more frequent as he accelerated, thrusting into her at an accelerated pace. She embraced him as he did this and lowered her head to rest it upon his chiseled pecs. Mamoru could feel her warm breath hitting him at frequent bursts.<p>

He embraced her as well, feeling the silken tresses of her cascading hair on his fingers. He instinctively grabbed a few locks. Her hair was one of her more alluring traits. In response, the woman began to claw at his back, causing Mamoru to growl in both pleasure and pain.

They did this for quite some time before a limit was reached. Both moaned loudly at the climax of their forbidden act before both slumping back down into the bed, still embracing each other.

Mamoru looked over to see a pair of deep azure pools staring back at him. He could not help but stare back, entranced at the sight before him. It was times like these that he wished that this moment would simply freeze, that time would no longer have no bearing. That he could hold her close to him for all time.

However, those eyes, so full of affection and understanding, soon began to well in tears. There was a deep in guilt in her eyes and Mamoru knew that he could not comfort her. He was suffering from the same guilt as well.

So he held her close to him, nearly crushing her to him.

He loved Usagi. He really did. She was the light of his world and was the one who got him to smile again and show that life wasn't so gloomy and unfair. That it was something to look forward and cherish. Though a bit of a ditz he found that he enjoyed spending time with her and even looked forward to her coming to his apartment to either watch a VHS movie or to simply prattle on about the insignificant events that she experienced, whether it was Rei's temper or Naru's new clothes.

So why?

Why was he in bed with a woman other than Usagi?

Worse, this woman wasn't a stranger. If anything, she was probably the closest person to Usagi that has yet lived, even more so that Mamoru himself.

Ikuko.

When did this all start?

Mamoru held the blue haired woman closer to him. He could already feel her trembling in his arms and slowly placed her head on his chest. It was there that she began to weep softly to herself, the pain of her guilty slowly gnawing her from the inside out. Mamoru could not do anything to comfort her. He was just as guilty as she was.

* * *

><p><em>Pain.<em>

_That was all he felt._

_How ludicrous to call a day as dreadful as today an "anniversary." It was the one day that he did not want to remember. The day of his parent's death._

_The world was but a blur on days like these. The weight of his sorrow burdened his heart, bringing him down low. Just standing felt like it would sap him of all his strength. To cope with this, he stayed home, out of the public eye. He did not cry nor did he do anything drastic. He would just lay there in bed amid his own wretchedness as unknown memories would race through his head at a million miles an hour. _

_Then why was it that he was going over to Usagi's house then instead of staying at his apartment? _

_The very thought of seeing Usagi seemed to make his heart lighter. Being with her would help him cope with the pain. She never failed to make him smile and he doubted that today was going to be different._

_Imagine his disappointment to find that Usagi was not home. _

_He couldn't help but feel like his heart had sunk even lower now. He really needed to see her, to see that silly smile of hers. _

_That said, he resolved to go back to his apartment. Usagi was the only one he wanted to see. If she was not available then he would go home and keep to himself._

_To his surprise, the matriarch of the Tsukino family insisted that he stay._

_"I don't mind if you stay a bit."_

_"No, really, I've got to go home."_

_Mamoru tried walking away, resolved to get to his apartment but was surprised as he felt a feminine hand grab at his arm._

_He turned to find Ikuko was the one who grabbed him. _

_"Usagi should be coming home in an hour. Please, won't you stay?" _

_Mamoru looked at her eyes and could tell that she was insisting, no, pleading for him to stay. For some reason, he felt a twinge of pain in his heart when he saw her._

_So Mamoru accepted. _

_Ikuko Tsukino had always been kind and generous and completely trusted him. To deny her kind offer would be an insult._

_He took a seat at a nearby table in the kitchen._

_"Tea?" _

_"Sure."_

_For a while, all was silent as the only sound that could be heard was the tea kettle brewing. Mamoru, despite himself, began to look around the house before him. It was so quiet, almost somber in here, without Usagi. In fact, it was quieter than normal. _

_"Here you go." _

_"Thank you."_

_Ikuko placed the tea on the table by Mamoru. She took her seat on the chair just adjacent to Mamoru as she too picked up her cup of tea and began to slowly blow on it._

_It was silent once more but that was fine. Mamoru really did not feel like speaking to anyone. So he picked his cup of tea up and began to drink. Immediately he felt like his tongue was placed on hot iron and he spat the tea back into the cup. He cursed himself for his stupidity as he heard a giggle near him._

_"You're supposed to blow on it so that it can cool down silly." _

_Mamoru could not help but feel completely embarrassed. Here he was, a junior in college with nearly a perfect GPA, planning to get a doctorates in medicine and he bungles up and burns his tongue like a little kid. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"There is no need to be sorry, Mamoru. Just be more careful next time."_

_Mamoru looked over at the blue haired woman and could see that she had an expression of concern on her face. He was beginning to feel odd. It was not everyday that someone genuinely worried about him, other than Usagi._

_Sensing that silence would bring an uncomfortable tension, Mamoru ventured to speak._

_"Are you alone here? Where is everybody?" _

_Mamoru could not help but notice Ikuko's eyes suddenly become downcast as he asked this question. Immediately, he felt like he had pried._

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."_

_Ikuko swung her head as she tried to force a smile._

_"Its alright. Shingo is over at a friend's house and is going to spend the night. My husband, Kenji, is on a business trip and will not be home until next week. Usagi should be home soon." _

_As she said this, Mamoru had to wonder if this woman spent the majority of her days alone like today? _

_Her face, though smiling, could not hide her true emotions. Mamoru could see it in her eyes. She was lonely and in great pain. The true reason, Mamoru could not see though he could venture a good guess._

_Suddenly, a loud ringing noise tore through the silence like a wailing siren. Ikuko nearly jumped beside herself before calming down long enough to answer the phone._

_Mamoru eye's followed the woman as she took the call on the wall phone nearby. _

_"Hello, Tsukino residence. Usagi! Yes...you won't be coming home? Rei is letting you stay the night...okay dear make sure to be respectful...I love you too...goodbye."_

_Mamoru watched as he saw the older woman put the phone back to where it belonged before standing there like a stature. For a moment, Mamoru did not know what to do. _

_Then, he watched as Ikuko began to tremble where she stood._

_At once Mamoru got up and went over to her side, concerned that she might fall._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"I-I'm fine Mamoru...there's nothing to worry about."_

_"You're not fine. Something is wrong and I'm worried. Please tell me." _

_"I-I told you already Mamoru, I'm...I'm..."_

_Ikuko said no more as she instantly fell on Mamoru and started to sob to herself. Mamoru was completely stunned by this action. Why was she doing this and why was she crying? Did Usagi say something to make her upset?_

_While these questions loomed in his mind he instinctively held the woman closer to him and started to stroke her long, blue hair. He did not know what was wrong but at the least he could comfort her. _

_He led her to a nearby sofa where they both sat. She still clung to him as she sobbed on him and Mamoru still held her close. He did not know for how long they stayed like this but soon, Ikuko managed to compose herself._

_"I'm so sorry Mamoru. I did not mean to burden you. You can go home if you want, I'll be fine." _

_"Talk to me. I know that something is bothering you, something that you have not told anybody, not even Usagi. Trust me, I'm here for you."_

_Mamoru could tell that the woman was debating with herself but it was not long before she finally succumbed. _

_"I-I feel so alone Mamoru. Everyday I feel like my whole family is slowly but surely pulling apart. Shingo is hardly ever home. He spends so much time with his friends and is constantly sleeping over at their houses. Then when he is at home, he goes and locks himself up in his room playing video games. He hardly even says hi to me anymore. Usagi spends most of her times with either her friends or you, Mamoru. I feel like she's only home one day out of the week. And Kenji...he just got a promotion. He makes good money and supports us very well, but unfortunately, he is always away on business. Then, when he comes home, he hardly pays attention to me. I don't think he said he's loved me ever since his promotion three years ago. So I'm stuck here, all by myself. I feel like no one loves me anymore and has forgotten me, Mamoru! I just want to scream!"_

_"I know that Shingo and Usagi are growing up, but is it too much to ask for them to spend time with me? Is it too much to ask for my husband to tell me that he loves me, that he could hold me in his arms and make me feel so safe and adored? To remind me that I'm important to their lives. I feel so worthless, like I could die right now and no one would care."_

_Mamoru did not know what to say to this. Sure, he could tell her that Usagi loved her, that her son was just growing through growing pains and her husband still cared. _

_But he knew that it would sound hollow. Fake. He knew because he felt the exact same way as her. He knew her pain, knew the torment that she was suffering. And he knew that mere words could not take the pain away._

_So instead, he tried to share in her pain. He could not hope to completely take it away but he could help shoulder the burden for her._

_"My parents died when I was very young. It happened so long ago that I don't even remember their faces. In fact, my first memory was waking up in a hospital, wondering who and where I was. I was told that my name was Mamoru Chiba and that my parents died in a car accident. I was sent to an orphanage and spent the majority of my life there. I made many friends there and I was content with my lot in life. However, my friends soon started to get adopted and taken into families that they could call their own. One by one, I saw them leave me behind. It seemed like a piece of me was taken everytime they left and I was angry. Angry at them for leaving me. Angry at the society for not wanting me. Most of all, I was angry at my parents for abandoning me and leaving me on my own._

_"Years passed and I still didn't get adopted. I saw it in the eyes of the orphanage staff, they didn't want me anymore. I began to feel as if my life had no meaning, that tomorrow would not bring any changes. I felt like no one cared about me. To forget the pain, I submerged myself in my studies. Working and studying made me forget the pain, if but for a while. I started to do well in school and started to get recognition. People started to talk to me again and some even wanted to be my friend. But I knew better. They cared only after I achieved something. They never cared before then. I resented them, all of them. My life has turned for the better since then but know one thing. I know how you feel, more than even you can realize. And it hurts me to know that you're hurt. It really does."_

_Ikuko could not help but widen her eyes in surprise as she saw Mamoru's eyes water as a stream of tears fell on his cheeks. _

_"I feel so inconsiderate making you listen to me while I opened up old wounds. I did not mean to do that. I'm so sorry." _

_With that, Ikuko went forward and held Mamoru close to her as he started to sob his eyes out. She started to rock him back and forth like he was a new born. _

_"It's okay sweetie. I'm here for you, just cry. Let it all out."_

* * *

><p>What started out as a friendship between two people soon started to turn into something more.<p>

Ever since that day, Ikuko found that her husband was becoming more and distant. And as that happened, Mamoru was always there to lend an ear. Mamoru listened to her when she needed to say something. He would drink tea with her and laugh alongside her. He would hold her when she felt sad and depressed. Most of all, he CARED about her.

Mamoru himself started to feel different around the older woman.

She was Usagi's mother and that alone warranted his respect. However, these new feelings that he had around her were something else.

He found that he could talk to her about anything without being judged harshly. He realized that her tea tasted pretty good once it cooled down enough. She even had Usagi like moments. She would space out from time to time and walk right into a wall (or himself.) She could talk about the most inane things and make it interesting. She even had the same food preferences. She loved sweets.

They would joke amongst themselves and Mamoru would see a side of Ikuko that no one, not even her husband, had ever seen. Never had he been at such ease with anyone, not even Usagi.

It was then that Mamoru suddenly realized that Ikuko was beautiful.

* * *

><p><em>Mamoru had just dropped Usagi off over at Rei's temple after their dinner date. Apparently, Rei was holding a senshi meeting and that they would stay over the night afterwards. <em>

_"Make sure to let your mother know Usako. I don't want her calling me in the middle of the night wondering where you are." _

_"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about."_

_Mamoru's eyes narrowed over Usagi's caviler response. He loved her but he knew that sometimes she could be a bit too care-free for her own good._

_"I mean it Usagi. Call her as soon as you can and let her know." _

_Usagi looked over at her boyfriend and wondered why he was being so serious. He normally did not take that tone of voice with her nor use her real name unless he was serious so when he did, she knew to just listen and not make a fuss about it._

_"Sure Mamoru. I promise I'll let her know." _

_Mamoru smiled at her response._

_"That's my Usako. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Maybe we can get us an ice cream or something." _

_Usagi smiled in glee as she glomped her boyfriend._

_"Oh, you're the best Mamoru!"_

_Soon afterwards he left from Rei's temple and headed over to his apartment to drop his car off before taking a train to the Ikuko residence. The last thing he wanted was to park his car at Ikuko's house and draw unnecessary attention._

_It was an hour later and it was already evening when Mamoru walked by the Tsukino household to find Ikuko sweeping the front porch of excess dust. She smiled immediately at seeing him._

_"Glad you could come Mamoru."_

_"Let's go in and get some tea, I'm quite thirsty."_

_Ikuko led Mamoru over to the kitchen where he soon took his seat at the table._

_"I'll be right back." _

_Mamoru did not wait very long before Ikuko brought both her and his tea. They sipped in silence for a bit before Ikuko started to speak._

_"My husband has been away for nearly three weeks now. He called to tell me that his company is in the middle of a merger right now and that they need him. He's not sure when he's going to come back but he said that he was going to stay away for at least another two weeks." _

_"Sounds like he is really working hard to support you guys."_

_"I know. Everyday I tell myself that I should be happy that I married such a responsible man. That I don't have to worry about not having any money or food. Did you know that I have a separate bank account that my husband deposits into every week? I haven't been using much of it so I have more money in there than I could possibly use. My friends tell me that I'm so lucky. That their husbands either divorced them or are total flunkies. Yet, I would trade all the money in the world if he could just spend more time with me. That, to me, is priceless." _

_"Have you told him?"_

_"Yes. Ever since our talk I had let him know my feelings but he always tells me the same thing. He keeps telling me to think of the children. That with this promotion of his he would have no trouble getting Shingo and Usagi through college. Yet I feel that his words are so empty. Is it wrong for me to think that he chose to have this promotion because he wanted to get away from us...from me? That he loves his job more than his family? That he thinks that just because he provides a roof over our heads that his job as a husband and father is fulfilled?" _

_Mamoru said nothing. This was clearly foreign territory to him and he feared that if he said something out of place it would offend or upset Ikuko. So Mamoru decided on a different course of action._

_"You know what makes me feel better in times like this?" _

_"And what would that be Mamoru?" _

_Mamoru did not say anything as he got up from his chair and walked behind the older woman, who was still seated. Before she could do anything, she felt several fingers start wriggling all over her waist as she spat her tea out in laughter._

_"Haha-Mamoru-haha-what-haha-are-ha-you-hahaha-doing?" _

_Mamoru was at complete ease around this woman. Never had he initiated physical contact with anyone besides Usagi._

_"Whenever Usagi was feeling sad or upset, I knew that I could cheer her up by giving her a good tickle bath. Thankfully for me, you are ticklish in the same exact areas as Usagi is."_

_"Haha-S-Stop it-haha!"_

_"Not until you say mercy."_

_"N-Never!"_

_"Have it your own way!"_

_So Mamoru continued his assault while Ikuko struggled to get away from him. As she tried to run off she tripped on one of the chair legs and fell down. As she did, she grabbed Mamoru by the jacket and he fell down on top of her._

_Soon both were in a compromising position with Mamoru atop of Ikuko. _

_Mamoru could only stare deeply at those azure eyes, so full of kindness and sorrow at the same time. _

_"Mamoru?"_

_Mamoru looked down to find that Ikuko was breathing heavy, her face flushed. He could feel her warm breath hitting his exposed neck. Before he even knew it, he dipped his head down as he soon took her lips._

_She gasped beneath him in surprise but soon responded to his advances as she opened her arms and embraced Mamoru from behind._

_Mamoru followed suit._

* * *

><p>She was still sobbing.<p>

Mamoru frowned but knew that there was nothing he could do about it. Ever since that evening over a month ago, they had been meeting once a week to commit their forbidden act.

He could not deny it.

While he loved Usagi, he was never really attracted by her. He would acknowledge that she was pretty, even sexy when she wanted to.

But no words needed to be spoken when Mamoru saw Ikuko. She aroused him like no other and Mamoru found that he could not have enough of her.

And as Ikuko continued to sob onto the chest of Mamoru, she found that she could not get enough of Mamoru. He went from being a near stranger to now a constant in her lonely life.

She really did love Kenji.

But it was hard to continue loving someone who never paid you any attention nor responded with the kind of tenderness that she was now experiencing.

Yet she felt so torn up on the inside. She was not lonely anymore but she felt so guilty. She was betraying her husband and, more importantly, she was betraying Usagi. What would her daughter think, seeing her mother in this position.

So desperately she wanted to escape but she found that she no longer had any say in the matter. Her body simply would not let her stay away from Mamoru. It was like he was the keeper of the keys and she was his prisoner.

And what made her feel worst of all was that she ENJOYED being his prisoner. That she would risk everything for just this one night of passion. The one night with whom she could share all her joys and sorrows with. The only person, it seemed, that cared for her.

As Mamoru pulled Ikuko away from his body and stared down her eyes once more, he could not help but feel a quiet anger.

He knew that on Usagi's 21st birthday the world would change.

Usagi would come into her inheritance as Neo Queen Serenity and subject the world to a new order. Many would perish but it was for the overall good. It was a necessary evil to insure that Crystal Tokyo would stand for millenia to come.

And as Mamoru thought of that, he thought of Ikuko.

He knew that she would die when the time came. This wonderful, kind, amazing woman that has managed to make him feel so cared for and at ease would soon die and be beyond his grasp.

That she died fulfilling her only purpose. To care for Usagi until she came to her birthright before being tossed aside like trash without a single thought or tear.

It was this knowledge that really hurt Mamoru. That Ikuko would die and he would live forevermore.

As he thought of this, he felt Ikuko stir beneath him.

He looked down at her as she stared back into his eyes. Her tears had dried and she simply smiled at him as she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes in utter contentment as she spoke.

"I wish we could stay like this forever and ever."

His breath hitched as he heard this.

And it was at this moment that he realized that he did not want to let her go.

That he wanted her to be with him forever and ever.

It was at this moment that he realized that he was in love with Ikuko Tsukino.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I really hope I was not being too OOC in this story. I tried to make them in character as possible so that I can justify their actions, even though they are, obviously, wrong. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed my weird pairing. If I'm still in the mood, I might try some other weird ones in the future.<p> 


End file.
